I Need You Tonigth
by knaxzerim
Summary: La batalla contra el titan simio dejo quebrada a la legión de reconocimiento, hubo que tomar decisiones importantes y una de ellas fue renunciar a su líder. Hange charla con el recuerdo de Erwin mientras le susurra un secreto al aire.


Buena Noche; hace mucho que no me tomo el tiempo de crear, y bendita sea la hora en que me encontré con una canción vieja y tiempo en la oficina para crear lo que están a punto de leer.

No soy fan acérrima de Shingeki, pero creo que salió bien, Hange es un personaje hermoso y en muchos sentidos profundo; decidí subir este one shot en esta plataforma porque aunque esta narrado en primera persona, no es una historia hetero; hay lemmon hay un trio y aunque no lo describo si muere alguien; así fue creada esta historia, aunque si somos francos si hablamos de SNK sin vísceras y muertos por algún lado, no es SNK.

Por cierto olvide comentar que esta historia la escribí gracias a la canción "I Need You Tonigth" de los Backstreet Boys. Si gustan ponerla de fondo, valdría mucho la pena.

En fin, que les aproveche y si os gusta, comenten.

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.

Esta noche especialmente necesito y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, sentada sobre el borde de la muralla, esa muralla que juraste rescatar y que lograste a costa de tu propia vida; maldito idiota. Mañana te sepultaremos en las ruinas de un pueblo que no es mas que escombros y muerte, dónde los mocosos donde pusiste tu esperanza lucharon contra los deseos de tu mejor amigo para salvar a uno de ellos.

Y yo en medio del conflicto, no pude si no tomar un riesgo calculado; porque eso es lo que hubieras echo tú, un idiota que sabía perfectamente que llegar aquí era un logro en sí mismo, y capturar a quien fuera de los dos espías: un triunfo para la humanidad.

Pero entonces recuerdo el rostro de él y también su expresión cuando Mikasa y Eren tomaron la inyección; porque sabía que al cederla te perderíamos para siempre.

Quizá yo lo supe desde que perdiste el brazo, y el también, pues al final de cuentas por algo llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, por algo los tres sobrevivimos tanto tiempo en la legión de reconocimiento, matando titanes y luchando contra la corrupción en el gobierno.

Cuando me lo contaron no me sorprendió, todo el mundo lo sabe, y la mayoría prefiere ignorarlo, es más fácil así, pero las consecuencias no tanto; por que la raza humana siempre busca un culpable de sus desgracias, la humanidad se extingue porque la misma humanidad lo permite y somos seres tan egoístas que creemos que es culpa de los titanes.

Maldita sea, precisamente en este momento decidiste morir; y no te lo reprocho, en serio que lo entiendo, tantos años siendo la causa de muerte de tantas personas es una carga tan abismal que me sorprende que mantuvieras la calma aun mientras te enfrentabas a la muerte; sabías que Levy haría lo posible por salvarte, aun a costa de la misión, y por eso te colocaste en la falange principal, quizá Mike te diera la inspiración; porque ambos lo sabíamos, Mike murió por que lo dejamos solo en un lugar donde no podía defenderse, y ese estúpido titán simio lo acorraló. Ojala yo hubiera estado ahí para escuchar sus gritos de agonía y terror. Se lo debemos a todos los soldados; después de esto Levy no querrá seguir, le conozco, tú eras su causa, su bastión y su piedra de toque.

Quizá el mío también, ese día que perdiste el brazo, fui quien te vendó el muñón y detuvo la hemorragia, quien hizo lo que pudo para salvar el tejido mientras llegábamos a un lugar más seguro para terminar la cirugía. Y especialmente a un sitio donde poder procurarte el cuidado que en campañas no podíamos darte, ni él ni yo.

Es terriblemente curioso que los dos polos más opuestos de tu campaña terminaran siendo lo que fuimos, Levy con su manía de la higiene y la templanza, tirándome del cabello para llevarme a bañar como una niña pequeña, aun me estremezco por el recuerdo de esa primera noche que me llevó al pozo y me arrojó dentro como su fuera un fardo con alimento para los caballos: me sentí ultrajada; había estado en medio de algo importante, pero al príncipe del subsuelo le fastidio el aroma a humanidad que despedía a causa dos semanas sin bañarme.

Cuando al fin salí del lugar, me desnudé frente a él, pude ver su inocencia a pesar que en más de una ocasión les escuché retozar en el catre. Levy, nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda y menos una como yo.

"_¿Te gusta lo que vez?"

Cuestioné encabronada, y con la piel azul por el agua helada que aun escurría por mi cuello, pecho y caderas; el bastardo tomó una esponja con jabón perfumado y frotó todo mi cuerpo, como si quisiera arrancarme la piel; aun con todo su esfuerzo, el jabón tardo mucho en hacer espuma suficiente para quitar toda la grasa de mi piel y cabello.

"_no deberías descuidarte tanto"

Fue lo último que dijo cuándo me envolvió en una manta y me guio hasta la habitación. Me vestí frente a él, ya no había nada que esconder y a pesar de que el agua estaba fría, agradecía el baño.

"_no te daré tus anteojos hasta que hayas dormido al menos doce horas"

Se quedó a mi lado toda la noche, y con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura pude entender tu amor por él, porque Levy ama, a pesar de sus fríos ojos y la soledad de sus gestos, ama, pero no lo hace con cualquiera, ese baño helado, fue su muestra de amor para mí. Sus gritos cada que me obsesionaba con algo, su esfuerzo para entrenarme lo mejor posible para no morir devorada por los monstruos que vivíamos para matar.

Supe que lo amaba también, cuando me enfoqué en preparar equipo especial para él, para volverlo un ángel de la muerte, para hacerle honor a su título del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Hoy ese soldado vela tu cuerpo en la vieja casa de Eren Jaeger, probablemente también este charlando contigo, pero yo no puedo hacerlo con él presente. Este lugar es mejor, y con gusto saltaría desde aquí y te alcanzaría a no ser porque esos mocosos necesitan quien les tire del cabello para continuar con esto.

Para terminar lo que iniciaste con tu muerte, porque estoy segura que hasta esto lo tenías planeado; alguna vez nos dijiste que era mejor morir siendo un héroe a vivir lo suficiente para convertirte en un inútil.

Lo dijiste en tu cama, después del brazo; afianzaste tu influencia sobre Levy cuando le confirmaste que los tres reconquistaríamos el tercer muro, ese muro que calló por las elecciones de dos niños que perdidos desde quien sabe dónde optaron por dañar a quienes jamás les habían echo daño.

Hace frio aquí, y siento el viento moverme el cabello sucio que se está manchado de sangre. Hay lagrimas secas en mis mejillas, porque hace rato deje de lamentar tu elección, y sé que Levy, no llorará, quizá te golpee, no se lo tomes en cuenta, sabes que él así es.

Esta noche hay algo que necesito decirte y que tuve miedo de decirles a ambos hace mucho, pensé que no era posible, por mi edad, por el estress, por la falta de alimentos, por muchas cosas que ahora pienso solo eran pretextos para alejarme de ustedes.

Levy había estado contigo esa tarde vigilando que comieras y no te quitaras la venda del brazo, porque te molestaba. Escuché cuando le contaste tus intenciones, y también su respuesta.

"_si fuera necesario, te rompería las piernas para detenerte"

Su calma al decirlo me confirmó su amor por ti, y mi pecho se inundó de calor, orgullosa por que el príncipe del subsuelo, te tuviera tan en cuenta; porque sin ti ¿Qué haríamos?

"_bien dicho enano, elijo la izquierda"

Comente jocosa al entrar con un nuevo cambio de vendas para tu brazo, y gasas para curarte; la herida iba bien, pero el dolor fantasma de tu brazo perdido, era algo complicado de tratar.

_Hange, no le des ánimos

_Levy tiene razón, eres más importante y útil en la capital que en campaña, no tomes riesgos innesarios

La curación fue en silencio, con la profesionalidad que necesitabas para asegurarme que no sufrieras más de lo debido con esa herida, y también por el dolor que a los tres no recordaba saberte sin un brazo.

Terminé el vendaje y te sonreí esperando calmar tu ansiedad, sentí los cinturones de mi uniforme aflojarse en mi espalda y cintura, Levy había liberado mi cuerpo del arnés como en noches anteriores. Busque tu mirada ante los gestos del mas bajito de los tres y la calma en tus gestos me alivió.

Al parecer la herida había elevado tu lívido, y el de Levy que buscaba deshacerse de mi blusa. No dije nada porque estaba cansada de poner cara de póker a todos, los tres lo necesitábamos. Con cuidado retiré la tela de tu pijama, y subí a la cama cuando mis pantalones salieron por mis piernas, Levy era siempre muy diligente al hacer las cosas en orden, aunque a menudo él siempre terminaba con la ropa a medio poner.

Te besé como siempre, como nos gustaba con pasión y con gula, por que eras adictivo y hermoso, porque los dos eran y siempre serán algo más que amigos para mí, mios, mis dos amores. Sentí las manos de Levy en mi espalda y el momento exacto en que liberó mi cabello, ocultando tu rostro y el mío en una cortina de chocolate.

También sus manos quitándome el sostén y sobar mis pechos con esa prisa que es tan suya en la cama, en muy poco tiempo, la humedad de mi sexo era tal que la sentía fluir por mis muslos buscando atención; pero era algo que ni tu ni él me darían hasta el final, y que apreciaba, puesto que lo que compartíamos era más que solo mecánica.

Él tiró de mi cabello para besarme igual o con más ferocidad que tu, Levy aun usaba su camisa, pero pude tocar su pecho mientras tú bajabas con besos por mi cuello hasta tomar un seno con tu boca.

Gemí ante aquello, porque Levy gustaba también de hacer eso y te siguió en su recorrido, mientras terminaba de desnudarse; él me recostó contra tu brazo bueno y fue entonces que resentí la ausencia del otro, porque habrías tomado mis senos para ofrecerlos a tu príncipe, como si se trataran de un obsequio benevolente. Quizá Levy se dio cuenta, pero no lo hizo notar al bajar una mano al centro de mi cuerpo para tranquilizar un poco el calor que ya se concentraba ahí, logrando que gritara por la más suave de sus caricias.

Necesitaba tanto de su contacto, del de ambos que podía incluso sentirme ajena a mi propia piel. No recuerdo el momento en que Levy escaló hasta ti, por tus labios mientras una de sus manos me tomaba con cuidado, la visión de ambos era tan erótica, tan suya y al mismo tiempo tan nuestra, que me era imposible quedarme quieta.

Baje hasta sus caderas y tome a ambos con las manos, una para cada uno, e intercalé besos en sus fuertes miembros, el tuyo largo, grueso y recubierto por una pelusa rubio oscuro, el del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad un poco más corto, pero con el grosor perfecto para hacer feliz a cualquiera, circuncidado por alguna razón que solo su pasado conocía, ambos brillantes de deseo, e inhiestos, listos para profanar un cuerpo dispuesto.

Con la practica había logrado hacerles gritar de placer con mis caricias, con mi lengua y besos, masturbándoles al tiempo que probaba sus sexos. Gustaba de saborearlos, unir el almizcle de ambos en mi boca, permitirme sentirlos temblar por lo que sea se me ocurriera hacer ese día.

Antes de lograr sus orgasmos, los dos me sujetaron del cabello, coordinados como en los campos de batalla contra las bestias que matábamos por salvar a la humanidad; esa era mi señal. Levy me recostó frente a ti, esa noche te tomaría en mí; y al sentir los dedos intrusos de él en mi parte trasera supe que sería la comunión de nuestro deseo.

Bajé despacio sobre tu falo, que húmedo por mis propios jugos encajaba a la perfección, cabalgué despacio acostumbrándome a la invasión y especialmente dándole tiempo a Levy de prepararme para recibirle a él también. Sentí tu brazo sujetarme por la cintura, y bajar hasta mis nalgas para abrirlas a Levy; instintivamente aparte mi otra nalga para dejar expuesto mi culo a la mirada de nuestro príncipe.

Levy, con su gesto siempre calculador, se sonrojaba ante nuestra desfachatez, tú inmóvil dentro de mí, le invitabas a unirse a nuestro juego y yo gustosa le daba la bienvenida; físicamente era mas fácil prepararme de esa forma, y la sensación de un miembro palpitando dentro siempre me llenaba de expectación. Le escuché escupir y sentí de nuevo sus dedos moviéndose dentro, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos de esa forma, si había pasado un tiempo. Al poco ahí estaba, la punta roma de su sexo explorando mi segunda entrada, abriéndome placenteramente ante los ojos de nuestro comandante.

Fue hasta que el pecho musculoso de Levy cubrió mi espalda que me permití soltar un jadeo; ardía, pero era delicioso; comenzó un bamboleo sensual dónde él soldado más fuerte de la humanidad nos marcaba la pauta, tú siguiendo sus caderas yo encontrando cada golpe con las mías, uno nalgueándome como una niña traviesa, el otro tomando mis pechos como las cuerdas de salvamento del ejército.

Uno besando mi cuello, estimulando al otro con la fricción de sus sexos en mi interior, apenas separados por una pared delgada. Juntos los tres, demostrándonos lo mucho que la pérdida del brazo de Erwin nos hería, gritando entre sabanas y sudor lo importante que era para nosotros saber que estabas vivo.

Un instante de eternidad que me pareció perfecto a pesar del halo de tristeza inicial, sentí el cuello arder, cuando tu mordiste mi clavícula, y Levy se ensañó con mi cuello. Algo que hacían cuando en realidad algo nos alteraba en sobre manera.

Alguien inexperto seguro habría perdido el hilo del placer, pero para mi ello era un detonante, sentí su amor y no pude evitar correrme ante tal muestra de posesividad. Los dos eran mios, y yo tan suya que era imposible decir que me molestara tener chupetones en el cuerpo; aceleraste el ritmo al sentirme estrechar, y Levy lo hizo también, tanta fuerza y deseo volvió a llevarme a la cima, y poco después les sentí derramarse dentro.

Los dos impregnaron su esencia en mí, y aunque no era la primera vez que ocurría, si era la primera en la que no nos apartamos al terminar; tú nos acunaste a los dos con tu brazo bueno y vi tu muñón vendado, imitar el movimiento de un abrazo incompleto.

Una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla, pero no encontré tus ojos hasta estar segura de que no la verías; Levy acunó mi mejilla besándome brevemente, para pasar a tus labios y febril devorarlos ante mis ojos.

Hoy sé que esa noche no volverá, y que lo sabías, nos tomaste nuevamente con la ternura de la que solo el salvador de la humanidad era capaz, y nos permitiste compartir las mantas a tu lado. No nos apartamos e incluso nuestra relación se volvió mas estrecha, mientras avanzábamos a este lugar.

Mientras con el temor en las entrañas esperábamos contar con el poder del titán de Eren para salvar el muro, y darle otra oportunidad a la humanidad de sobrevivir a este apocalipsis que parece eterno. Fue tanto el estrés y el dolor de avanzar, perdiendo soldados que no me percaté de lo que parecía evidente.

¿Nauseas? Las perdí al ver a nuestros compañeros devorados, ¿Mareos? Vivimos en las alturas bailando con la muerte, es normal estar desorientado al llegar al suelo; ¿debilidad? No comemos bien, con mucho trabajo logramos raciones de carne en estos días, no era extraño sentirse así.

Llámame loca, pero supe el momento exacto en que tu vida comenzaba a apagarse, porque el estremecimiento de mi interior me lo avisó, porque ver a Levy cargar con lo que quedaba de ti para pedir el suero del titán casi me rompe y me obliga a darte el suero a pesar de saber que no era lo que deseabas.

Nos dejaste claro que tu tiempo estaba por terminar y que los jóvenes debían prepararse para recibir sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad que tu cargabas en soledad. Fue ese destello de vida en tus ojos, lo que me llevó a elegir al chico en lugar tuyo; a darle la jeringa a Eren en lugar de Levy; y probablemente también él encontró tu mirada antes de que la elección se consumara.

Lo sabías, y aun así nos dejaste la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellos hasta tu final. Ahora bajo los escombros de Jingashina, tu cadáver comienza a pudrirse, mientras tu legado crece en mi interior. Espero un hijo tuyo, espero un hijo del salvador de la humanidad. Y a pesar de que Levy y yo compartimos a tu lado más noches de amor, sé que es hijo tuyo; incluso puedo apostar que Levy también lo sabe.

Y espero que el soldado más fuerte del genero me crea capaz de cuidar de él, y no me lo quite con sus manías histéricas de limpieza. Ahora los titanes duermen, y en la tierra descansan los restos de la brigada de conquista que nos acompañó, pero puedo jurar a sus almas torturadas que sus muertes no fueron en vano, que en esta ocasión todas sus muertes todos sus sufrimientos tuvieron una razón y una consecuencia que nos brinda esperanza.

"La humanidad vive, fuera de estos muros y prospera"

Ojalá hubieras visto el mensaje con tus propios ojos, ojalá hubieras podido sostener esa imagen entre tus dedos, para confirmar que no estabas equivocado, que no éramos los únicos y que ahí afuera hay esperanza. Una sensación que es agridulce para mí, porque al final conozco a la humanidad y es destructiva; los muros nos atrapan, pero la vida se mantiene, la humanidad es más que lo que conocemos, pero tú no lo sabrás nunca; ni siquiera serás capaz de conocer la verdad que recelo en contarte; pero no puedo negarte la verdad, ni ocultarla a la esencia que seguramente me mira desde algún sitio místico; tomo tanto aire como puedo y aun con mi cuerpo exhausto, lo hago.

"¡Erwin Smith! ¡Ibas a ser padre!"

Grito tan fuerte como mis fuerzas me lo permiten, lo hago porque ya no puedo tenerlo dentro y deseo hacerlo real, y ahora me suelto, me suelto del borde del muro que se destruyó hace tiempo y que ahora es un baluarte de la vida en este sitio, me suelto porque deseo sentir el viento en mi cara, y porque necesito sentirme cerca de la muerte, para gritarte a la cara que nos dejaste solos; a Levy, a mí y a nuestro vástago.

Que tu carga es demasiado para alguien como yo, y que sé que no puedo dejarlo en manos de Levy, porque él es un buen soldado, pero no un estratega brillante; que por eso nos confiaste a los dos esto, porque él será tu martillo ejecutor y yo tu baluarte. El cuerpo entero se me tensa cuando alguien detiene mi caída.

La herida de mi cara duele, ante lo brusco del movimiento y un ligero dolor de cabeza se desprende desde la venda hasta mi cuello.

_eres idiota, lentes de mierda

Ahí estaba, Levy terminó su charla antes que yo, y tuvo tiempo de venir a por mí, el muy bastardo.

_tenía que hacerlo

Resuelvo con esa cara mia, que no deja claro si hablo en serio o me estoy jugando el todo por el todo. El aterriza cerca de uno de los descansos al interior de la muralla, un lugar donde no hay titanes y tampoco cadetes que puedan vernos.

_¿Es verdad?

Cuestiona, y entonces veo que tiene miedo, que escuchó mi última plegaria a tu memoria y que teme la respuesta; sin importar cuál sea. Es más bajo que yo, de los tres era el que parecía más frágil, y de cierta forma sé que lo es, que no superará esto fácilmente, pero que también entiende. Así que confirmo con un asentimiento.

Se lo debo.

_¿De cuánto tiempo?

_cuatro meses, creo

Se arrodilla, y coloca su cara en mi vientre; y hasta tenerlo cerca soy consciente que apesto: a sudor, muerte y caballo. Seguramente él también lo nota, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lo menciona.

_es de él

Afirma y veo en su gesto, un atisbo de esperanza y dolor. Te lo había dicho ¿No?

_no lo se

Miento, porque tampoco deseo romper su ilusión de tener descendencia. La vida militar nos enseñó que una familia era un sueño lejano y en el caso de cualquiera de nosotros tres una falacia.

_no; es de él, lo sé

Y su voz se quiebra un poco, pero no más, porque el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ya no sabe llorar, ¿Temerá saber que no es suyo? ¿Guardará rencor si al nacer el bebé es rubio o moreno? Y es hasta este momento que me percato que el mi mayor miedo es que él lo rechace; que será de la leguin

_no te permitiré que lo malcríes, él debe aprender a ser fuerte como su padre.

Hay determinación en esos ojos, vacíos para la mayoría y para mi tan ardientes como lo eran tus sonrisas discretas, me inclino a su altura y le abrazo, nos consuelo con ese gesto, porque sé que no estoy sola en esto y que está a mi lado; por ti y por tu herencia; viviremos, salvaremos a la humanidad y en el camino criaremos un bebé.

Por qué ahora seremos padres, los padres de un Smith.

Ahí abrazados lo siento igual que la primera vez que compartimos lecho y se que podremos hacerlo; ocurrió alguna vez después de volver de una campaña; una niña había llegado hasta nuestra campaña y tropezó delante de su caballo; reacciono a tiempo y con calma la levantó del suelo. La chica de cabello rojizo y con pecas le dio las gracias, pero Levy no fue el mismo durante el viaje a la siguiente base.

Erwin me había contado acerca de la forma en como reclutó al príncipe del subsuelo y especialmente con quienes, supe que la niña algo había removido en su mente y lo distrajo. Al instalarnos en un viejo edificio, fui a su habitación que contrario a la costumbre apenas había sacudido, quitando el polvo de la ausencia y las telarañas del techo.

"_no puedes mantener esa cara todo el tiempo"

"_lárgate"

Habían muerto, sus amigos y los míos también habían muerto, y la ira podía ser buena por un tiempo, pero al cabo se volvía un lastre. Era mejor mantener la mente concentrada en el objetivo final, y ese día Levy lo había perdido. Era un mocoso que tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Y aunque no me parecieran mucho los métodos de Erwin, sabía que el contacto físico ayudaba bastante a calmar los ánimos del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Así que le tomé por el mentón y suavemente busqué sus labios.

Inmediatamente fui rechazada, lo que no me extrañó puesto que sabía que Tú y él tenían una relación mucho más profunda que la amistad o el compromiso de un comandante y su subordinado; y aunque herida no detuve mi avance.

"_Erwin está ocupado con lo del traslado, podemos quitarnos este problema de encima, antes de que mates a alguien o te mates a ti mismo. Eres demasiado bueno matando titanes como para perderte por un mal recuerdo."

Roce mi cuerpo contra el suyo, que pequeño y fibroso reaccionó, quizá de sorpresa o quizá de expectación. Era consciente que no podía someterlo sin su consentimiento, pero al final de cuentas Levy es un hombre, y sus reacciones corporales me lo dejaron claro.

"_lentes de mierda"

Fue lo último que escuché de él antes de que buscara mis labios con suavidad, era delicado; Levy era tan suave como nieve sobre una ventana, pero constante al grado de sentirme acorralada cuando el enano ya estaba sobre mio.

Dudaba al elevar las manos, había zonas que para él eran nuevas, y quizá también desconocía si en realidad le deseaba, puesto que no había una respuesta visible para sus ojos; así que opte por facilitarle la vida un poco; abriendo mi blusa y liberando de a poco mis senos. La visión le ruborizó nuevamente, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

Una de sus manos apartó la tela lo suficiente para dejar libre uno de mis pezones, que erguido y expectante se mostraba descarado ante la mirada de mi amante. Sentí un brinco en su entrepierna y pronto un calor húmedo comenzó desde el centro de mi cuerpo hasta mi vientre; me estaba preparando para él.

Era torpe para tocar a una mujer, tiró de mi como si arrastrara a un caballo quizá así es como te trataba a tí, me desnudó solo lo suficiente para exponerme a sus ojos y él se quedó con el uniforme puesto; el morbo de ello me hizo humedecer aún más; abrí su cremallera y le liberé sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Le sentí en mi mano, grueso e inhiesto, porque tal como su dueño, ese miembro era fuerte y orgulloso, le guié hasta mi y con una pierna rodee su cadera; le quería dentro, sin mimos, sin preámbulos; estábamos en esto, por su estrés y por mi voluntad de calmar su dolor por los recuerdos que le acosaban en ese momento.

Y lo hizo, le sentí dentro tan profundamente que me sentí romper; quizá gemí quizá lloriquee, él me notó tensa y se detuvo; es tan bueno e intuitivo que aunque lo hubiera querido fuerte, él no lo habría permitido si eso me lastimaba. Aun con la mirada perdida en su pasión pude notarle consiente que estaba dentro de una mujer y que a su alcance tenia más que un agujero donde jugar; entendí la ventaja que suponía su estatura; puesto que al tiempo que me embestía con calma saboreaba mis senos como si se tratara de fruta madura a su disposición.

De un momento a otro estaba jadeando ante el esfuerzo y el gozo de tenerlo dentro, de sus atenciones tan prodigas; y del morbo de estar casi desnuda y él completamente vestido.

"_Hange, yo…"

Me pause en medio del éxtasis al oírle decir mi nombre y también sentir su miembro palpitar dentro de mí: se había corrido; y el verlo elevó mi lujuria al grado de estrecharme a su alrededor y alcanzarle en un orgasmo delicioso.

"_Mierda"

Repeló casi de inmediato, sonreí para mí ante su frustración y bajé las piernas de su cadera; en algún momento lo había rodeado con ambas.

"_¿te sientes mejor?"

Cuestione relajada mientras desenredaba mi cabello con los dedos, en busca donde demonios habían quedado mis pantalones. Al girar la mirada te encontré recargado en el marco de la puerta con ellos en la mano. Te sonreí agradecida, pero no quisiste entregármelos. Asumí entonces que por eso fue la maldición, asi que opté por decir la verdad.

"_Levicito estaba triste, así que le quise ayudar un poquito, mientras te desocupabas"

"_eres increíble, Hange Zoe"

Dijiste sonriendo mientras me entregabas los pantalones y escaneabas mi cuerpo apenas cubierto por la camisa y unos interiores manchados por los efluvios del sexo mas caliente de mi vida hasta ese momento. Me sonrojé como una niñita al escucharte, por que vi la sinceridad en tus ojos y también sentí la mirada de Levy en mi espalda.

Salí de esa habitación, pensando que era un evento aislado, y que el amor que notaba entre ustedes no tomaría en cuenta aquel desliz; pero me equivoqué, fue hasta que regresamos de esa incursión que pude entender cuáles habían sido los planes de ambos cuando me miraban pasar con mis rollos y libros de investigación. Cuando volaba a su lado con los equipos de maniobras, cuando entregaba juguetes nuevos a Levy.

Fue hasta que nos encuartelamos en nuestra base, que los dos me asaltaron en mi habitación, entre papeles; libros y aceites. Una noche que la mayoría estaba de permiso, una noche que me tenia preparada para comparar los resultados de nuestra investigación en esa incursión, de los nuevos titanes y también de las pocas bajas que hubo en ella.

"_Levy, y yo queremos proponerte algo, Zoe"

Anunciaste con esa cara tuya, tan seria y tan franca, mientras el príncipe del subsuelo, desviaba la vista buscando algo que ver en las paredes llenas de grasa de mi estudio.

Y así como si nada, estaba en medio de los dos, amándoles como una idiota, y entregándome a la lujuria de ser la tercera entre dos. Dos amantes para una ninfómana como yo, era el sueño de tantos, y era yo la elegida; habría sido interesante el entregarnos a esto, cuando todo fuera paz, en nuestro retiro de la milicia, criando hijos de los dos, embarazada eternamente.

Ojala así hubiera sido, pero no me arrepiento, y ahora en los brazos de Levy, llorando en su hombro se que la elección que tomaste fue la correcta, y que nos tocará a nosotros seguir por que tú nos uniste; quizá porque esa vez, ese día que nos encontraste juntos la primera vez, supiste que así sería, que aunque te fueras, él no estaría solo, y que podría ser amado por alguien mas.


End file.
